


700 Years And 7 Kisses

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anniversary, Dragons, Humor, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Language, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Reminiscing, Rough and passionate sex, Switching, cursing, here be smut, mentions of past shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: The memory of your kiss
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	700 Years And 7 Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my 7th year anniversary here on AO3, sorry I haven't posted anything in a very long time, thank you for all the kudos and the hits on my works they mean a lot, as do the comments, thank you all for your support of my work. I dedicate this to all of you my readers, new ones and veteran ones, thank you for everything, thank you to OnlyOneKingLoki for encouraging me to open this account, and thank you again to all of you. Con-crit is always welcomed, enjoy! Here be smut haven't written smut in a long time, please be kind.

They both flew over the vast valley dark green forests below, the sky was filled with stars the moon shined brightly that night, a sweet fragrance filled the air, the smell of blossoms and roses mixed in a strange yet wonderful harmony. Loki took a deep breath, the smell filling his lungs with it, oh that smell he could never get enough of it.  
Thor flew along side Loki, his red iridescent wings shining in moonlight as they flew closer and closer to their cave, hidden among the mountains.

They reached the vail of green moss that always greeted them, it parted before them like a curtain of a lady's boudoir, welcoming their presence allowing them entrance.   
They close their eyes as soon as they entered the cave, letting magic embrace them, changing them into their human forms. Thor smiled at Loki, gesturing to the goblets of wine waiting for them on the small pile of golden coins, that lay next to their bed.

The large grey cave was filled with light as Loki waved his hand making the once dimmed cave now shining and welcoming, he smiled invitingly to Thor as he poured the dark red wine from the canter.   
  


"Do you remember?" Loki asked as he handed Thor his goblet of wine.  
Thor took it smiling, "The first time we drank that wine? If I remember correctly, we didn't finish that bottle, now did we?" he said with a sexy smile on his face.

Loki shook his head smiling, "Not what I mean, I was thinking more about our first 7 kisses" he said raising his goblet to Thor as they both sat down on their bed.  
"Only the first 7, surely I can make you can top that?" Thor said leaning to kiss Loki's neck. 

Loki moaned softly, he closed his eyes savoring his husband's touch, feeling rugged fingers, unlacing the long sleeved green shirt with black lace and black leather pants with golden trims that only accentuate Loki's figure even more, in the best of ways.

Loki whined a little as he felt Thor's groping become more impatient, he could feel the bulge in Thor's brown leather pants, rubbing against him. Loki pinned Thor to the bed, practically tearing apart at the cream shirt he wore, the one that Loki loved as it was a tight fit, to a sculpted body of a god. 

Loki began to kiss his chest with eagerness, as they both undressed in haste leather discarded aside made room for white flesh to be closer to tanned flesh, as a warm thick finger entered Loki, he winced a little, quickly slight discomfort gave way to a wave of pleasure as he rode his husband, the cave started to fill with the sounds of flesh against flesh, and moans of passion. 

Thor felt his husband's aching cock inside him, moving smoothly, rapidly letting white fingers make red marks on his chest.  
"Oh Loki! Yes! I need you….I want you…so good….yes" Thor moaned loudly as Loki threw his head back, letting a pale white neck be exposed to more and more kisses of urgency of passion and need. 

Loki grabbed Thor's hands lifting him up so that his legs were wrapped around Thor's waist as they moved together, "Oh your touch, it's all I need, it's all I've ever wanted, fuck me, take me, screw me, make love to me! Take me now!" Thor hissed feeling impatient once more, Loki growled at him.  
"So you want to fuck? You want to screw? You want to bang? You want to make love? Do you? I'll show you what I think of that!" he growled lowly on his ear making Thor shudder with desire. 

Loki began to quicken the pace, and was about to kiss Thor when he felt himself being slammed on the mattress below, he gasping in surprise he moaned Thor's name.  
Thor let his fingers go between them, touching his husband's red and dripping cock he began to touch the throbbing organ, as he slammed into his husband's sex.

"AHHH! THOR!!! YES!!! YESS!!!!! FASTER!" Loki roared, as he felt his orgasm coming closer than he wanted it to.  
But he didn't care, this was what he wanted all night, today was their anniversary, and fuck if he wasn't going to spend it fucking his husband into a passionate oblivion of the senses. 

They kissed passionately, eagerly moaning and growling into each other, the kisses getting sloppier and sloppier, as the pace quickened Loki felt his inner muscles clamp on to Thor's cock with a vice grip, he yelled his name.  
  
Thor roared and whispered in Loki's ear, "More! More! We're not finished here yet" He said letting his hands roam on his husband's sensitive body. Suddenly the pace began to slow by a small fraction. 

Loki looked into Thor's eyes, such beautiful blue eyes gazing at him with all the love in the world, as he let his hands roam on Thor's back, he felt himself being flipped around.   
"My turn husband" Loki whispered letting his lips kiss eager tanned lips, that just seemed to want to drink up all of his kisses as if Thor had been thirsty for weeks, and finally found a drop to drink he wanted all of it. Their lips parted as yet again the pace started to quicken Loki pinned Thor to the mattress, not allowing him to move one inch.  
He was going to savor this moment, his husband's tanned and sweat soaked body beneath him withering with pleasure and desire all mixed into one.

They both felt it come, their climax coming out of nowhere as if, making them both shudder and ride it out faster and faster until Loki collapsed on top of him.   
Loki took a cloth and cleaned them both discarding the cloth as he nestled into Thor's loving embrace, they kissed softly in the aftermath of their love making, letting their breathing calm down. Thor remembered the first 7 kisses, they were already etched in his mind he thought about them often, the memory making him smile every time they came up. 

"Do you remember the garden party?" Loki asked softly holding him close.   
"Of course, how could I not? We caused quite the ruckus spilling over the water from that stupid ugly vase, they should've thanked us for breaking it what a hideous thing it was" Thor said much to Loki's amusement. 

"I remember how lord Blane insisted that we pay for that vase, I am so happy his wife told him, that if we were paying for it, then perhaps we also ought to pay for everything else that we've broken, it was quite a lot that night" Loki laughed a little.

  
"That cheapskate would've never done the same, if that were him and his wife, he would rather die of embarrassment than to pay" Thor smiled and nodded, "Oh yes indeed, everyone knows he's a cheap man".

They talked of more kisses, the found memories coming to life with every word, the images dancing in their minds as vivid as ever before, as if it all just happened yesterday.  
Loki let his fingers trace circles on Thor's chest, feeling soft tanned lips kiss his hair as they cuddled more, "I remember the statues, those ancient things haven't seen anyone in centuries flying towards them, watching they rise from the sea like sea serpents ready to attack whoever should come near, it was the most special kiss of all the 7th kiss" Loki whispered softly.

Thor smiled at him, he remembered those sculptors made of black rock, the shapes of creatures that long ago have left this land, etched in time by magic, rising from the sea, faces of dragons looking at those who came there with a critical eye.

The statue of the sea serpent creature, that was the most impressive one, the white of it's eye, looking at you wondering what it is you are seeking, the white of their eyes, always seemed to come to life, the closer you looked.   
The blackness of their eyes, made Thor wonder what these creatures were really like when they roamed the land, what made them leave, what made them come and stay here till death. 

"Now they will be there forever, watching over whoever should come close enough, my sweet Loki, happy anniversary" he whispered as he noticed Loki gazing lovingly into his eyes.

They kissed softly again, letting sleep take over as they cuddled closer, whispering words of undying love to each other as they slept, "Happy anniversary my Thor" Loki seemed to mumble as sleep took over. The answer was a soft whisper almost inaudible whisper of, "I love you Loki, happy anniversary to you".  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading always


End file.
